camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Zeiss Ikon Nettar
The Nettar series by Zeiss Ikon was a successful range of folding cameras for 120 roll film. Several types for 6×9cm, 6×6cm and 6×4.5cm format with different lenses and even more different shutters were offered. Nettar 510 }} * Year of release: 1934 * alternate name: Bob 510 * Film Format: 120 roll film (6×4,5cm exposures) * Shutter: Derval leaf shutter, speeds 1/25 sec – 1/100 sec. * Lens: Nettar 1:6.3/75mm * Aperture: 6.3 to 22 * Viewfinder: two frames Nettar 510/2 * Year of release: 1936 * alternate name: Bob 510/2 * Film Format: 120 roll film (6×9cm exposures) * Shutter: Gauthier leaf shutter, speeds 1/25 sec – 1/75 sec. * Lens: Nettar 1:7.7/105mm * Viewfinder: optical indirect vision viewfinder on the lens, additional viewfinder frames on body Nettar 515 }} * Year of release: 1937 * Film Format: 120 roll film (6×4.5cm exposures) * Shutter: Klio leaf shutter, speeds 1 sec – 1/175 sec. * Lens: Nettar-Anastigmat 1:4.5/7.5cm * Aperture: 4.5 to 22 * Viewfinder: two frames Nettar 515/2 }} * Year of release: 1937 * Film Format: 120 roll film (6×9cm exposures) * Shutter: ** Derval leaf shutter, speeds 1/25 sec – 1/100 sec; ** Compur-Rapid 1 – 1/400 ** Prontor leaf shutter, speeds 1/25 - 1/200 + B) ** Prontor-S 1-1/250 + B with delayed release feature * Lens: ** Novar Anastigmat 1:6.3/105mm; ** Nettar 1:3.5/105mm; ** Nettar 1:4.5/105mm; * Aperture: ** 6.3 to 32; ** 3.5 to 32; ** 4.5 to 32. * Viewfinder: optical indirect vision viewfinder on the lens Nettar 515/16 * Anul lansarii: 1937 * Film Format: 120 roll film (6×6cm exposures) * Shutter: Telma leaf shutter or KLIO 1/25 – 1/200, B, T * Viewfinder: two frames * Lens: Novar Anastigmat 1:6,3 f=7,5cm TELMA shutter *Lens: Nettar Anastigmat 1:4.5 f=7.5cm w/Klio shutter Nettar II 517/16 }} * Year of release: 1949 * Film Format: 120 roll film (6×6cm exposures) * Shutter: Vero leaf shutter (or Pronto or Prontor-SV) , speeds 1/25 sec – 1/200 sec (or Prontor-SV: 1sec - 1/300 sec). * Lens: Novar Anastigmat 1:6.3/75mm, other version with a 1:4.5/75mm * Aperture: 6.3 to 22 (or 4.5 to 22) * Viewfinder: optical direct vision viewfinder below flash shoe Nettar II 518/16 }} * Year of release: 1949 * alternate names: Signal Nettar, Nettar IIb * Film Format: 120 roll film (6×6cm exposures) * Shutter: Vario leaf shutter , speeds 1/25 sec – 1/200 sec. , alternate model with Prontor-SVS leaf shutter * Lens: Novar Anastigmat 1:4.5/75mm * Aperture: 4.5 to 22 * Viewfinder: optical direct vision viewfinder below flash shoe Links * Reviews on http://blog.bkspicture.com/ ** Zeiss Ikon Nettar 515/2 ** Zeiss Ikon Nettar 517/2 ** Zeiss Ikon Nettar 517/16 ** Zeiss Ikon Nettar 518/16 * Nettar 518/16 at From the focal plane to infinity * manual for old Nettar at David Richert's R&R Photo * Manual available on the Favorite Classics section of kyphoto.com * short overview of Nettars * a more illustrated overview * on www.collection-appareils.fr ** Zeiss Ikon Nettar ** Zeiss Ikon Nettar (515/16) ** Zeiss Ikon Nettar (515/2) ** Zeiss Ikon Nettar (515/2) ** Zeiss Ikon Nettar (515/2) ** Zeiss Ikon Nettar (515/2) ** Zeiss Ikon Nettar (516/2) ** Zeiss Ikon Nettar (517/16) ** Zeiss Ikon Nettar (518/2) ** Zeiss Ikon Nettar 515 ** Zeiss Ikon Nettar 515/2 ** Zeiss Ikon Nettar 517/16 ** Zeiss Ikon Nettar 518/16 ** Zeiss Ikon Nettar IIc (518/2) ** Zeiss Ikon Nettar S (515/2) * Nettars on Retrography.com by Simon Simonsen, Denmark * Zeiss Ikon Nettar/Nettar II instruction manual English on www.orphancameras.com Category: German 4.5x6 viewfinder folding Category: German 6x6 viewfinder folding Category: German 6x9 viewfinder folding Category: Zeiss Ikon Category: N Category: German 4.5x6 viewfinder folding Category: German 6x6 viewfinder folding Category: German 6x9 viewfinder folding Category: Zeiss Ikon Category: N